Commercial refrigerators and refrigerated display cases (coolers and freezers) are used in markets, food-vending operations, liquor stores for the preservation of freshness and attractive display of product to the customer. Typically, commercial display cases have frames defining a rectangular opening for the case which is accessed through sliding doors or swing doors having large areas of multi-layered glazing to permit the customer to see, select and access the refrigerated product easily, while preventing heat transfer into the refrigerated space. The display case frame includes an upper frame member, a lower frame member, two laterally spaced side frame members extending vertically between the upper and the lower frame members, and one or more mullions which extend vertically between the upper frame member and the lower frame member and connected thereto. The mullion provides support for the cabinet frame, associated doors, and also provides a sealing surface against which portions of the door assemblies engage and seal for effective sealing of the refrigerated cabinet. Typically, mullions are also equipped with electrical conduits for delivering electrical power to anti-condensation devices for the door assemblies and for a fluorescent lighting fixture associated with the mullion.
FIGS. 1A-1D are views of an existing wiring feedthrough used in commercial refrigerators and refrigerated display cases that connects to the electrical conduits in the mullion for delivering electrical power to anti-condensation devices for the door assemblies and for a lighting fixture associated with the mullion. While the feedthrough connector shown in FIGS. 1A-1D is widely used the construction which relies on connector pins makes these connectors hard to install and remove, and are prone to dislodge or break over time.
Thus, there exists a need an improved electrical feedthrough connector that provides a more reliable connection for display cases, including refrigeration applications.